Dark Lover of Mine
by ElegantArtist21
Summary: Catwoman knows finding a life long mate would be impossible, but fate steps in with a masked face that captivates her beneath his dark wings.
1. Lover of Darkness

I felt a shiver flare up on his young neck. The cool breeze licked around us as our warmth burned between us. His touch so soft and pleasant, I had to force down a purr.

His lips felt so light and silken as they grazed mine again and again. His tossed brown hair swept up in the salted breeze framed his handsome face.

His lips hungrily sought mine as I licked his lips for more.

The water lapped at the docks at our feet, it stirred with aquamarine liquid color. The vast sky filled with colors of gold and fiery orange.

I could be so happy like this, finally my life slowed. Where I could finally find a mate, a mate that I could share life with. He didn't know my past, but his touch and lips could calm my senses from the brutality of it.

His chest so warm...until a nearby man pulled the trigger.

Crimson blood covered us instantly, screams arouse from the surrounding people. Everyone scattered like rats, but I stood my ground as the hired goon aimed to end my life next.

I grasped his neck in one swift movement and broke it.

Simple as that.

But as I watched that young man's face slowly give into death. I felt again the slow pulling of pain tug at my chest. He would have been so lovely, so perfect. I knelt by his side and stroked his soft cooled cheek. Humans are so fragile and gave into death so easily.

But he was not the first.

Another man later I had met, his senses lured in by my flirtatious smile. He placed his hand on the wall behind me sheltering me in the cave of his strong arms. I pulled his shirt bringing him closer, till I could feel the heat of arousal radiating off his body.

He bit his lip as he cocked his head to one side, leaning into feast on my lips. Then a nearby man bumped into him, shoving an injection into his side. The man instantly winced in pain and then crumpled to the ground with the poison filling his body.

I took the injector out and stuck it back into its original owner. The goons' life was shortly ended as the poison entered his system and the blood left squirting from his neck where I had planted it.

Again I was alone. Humans where just so fragile, but what was I to do? I was hunted and assassins and goons seemed to come in hordes after my corpse. But I could take it, I could take the hits. But a human? Wouldn't last a moment in my life.

I had just preferred to be alone.

(Present day)

The night lay silent and calm as I, Catwoman slinked through the farmers land. This place smelled of death and it seemed to waffle up through the roof under every tile. My soft steps padded silently, not even death itself would notice.

I had heard the lonely cry of kittens and I had come to investigate. From their desperate plea they had no mother and were frightened. My cat instincts were drawn to protect and take care of them. My eyes scanned the darkness for their glinting eyes or small furry bodies.

I waited and listened, no one was in the house, but I could feel a strange presence was nearby. The farmer was gone, but if he returned I knew there would be trouble. The house reeked of caustic chemicals and poisons; this man was a dealer of death.

My eyes caught sight of a group of kittens running out from the bottom of the dark porch.

Their screaming mews rang through my sensitive ears. They scattered in every direction as they ran for their lives, as a deep growl erupted from under the porch.

My hairs stood up on the back of my neck as I watched a huge figure emerge from under it. It seemed to be a dog, but was definitely injected with some sort of growth hormone to give it huge mass. Its wicked gnarled face and yellow fangs shown in the moonlight as it searched for its midnight snacks that had fled into hiding.

Its menacing growl rumbled deep in its chest as poisonous saliva dripped from its jowls.

I tightened with my muscles waiting for the right moment to attack my opponent.

Its massive head turned and smelled the air; a deep warning growl emerged from its throat.

I leaped off the roof and landed on its back. It let out a howl as we both tousled to the ground. I managed to grab its throat and squeeze hard enough to make it wheeze. Its throat gurgled and I held its body like an iron clasp with my legs. Its struggling came to an end and at last it lay silent.

I let the body slump to the floor as I approached a nearby field. I started to meow to bring the kittens out of hiding.

After a couple minutes they started returning my meows and emerged from their hiding places. Six in total were the litter that their former mother had left behind. I gathered them in my arms, their mews very frightened.

"Don't worry I'll be your mother now." I cooed.

A light was switched on from inside the house, which sent panic through me. In an instant I took sanctuary in some nearby rose bushes. As I watched the dimly lit window my mind screamed "I thought no one was here how could I have not heard them!"

The farmers figure came into view as he opened the door.

"WHO'S OUT THERE?" He yelled with a strange rifle in his arms. It seemed too advanced to be in the hands of just an ordinary farmer.

I lay silent close to the earthy ground trying to go unnoticed. The kittens in my arms shivering with fear and I placed them down together hidden deeper in the bush. In case things got ugly I needed my arms to fight.

Then eight huge massive dogs came out from the house and growled at the side of their master.

The farmer noticed his other pet that lay dead on his front lawn.

"Go find em boys." He commanded to his hounds.

They all went out in different directions smelling the ground.

I knew I was in danger and there was nowhere to escape.

I needed help.

Though I hated it, I reached for the small little device in my black leather collar.

"The Justice League" imprinted on it, I reluctantly pressed the button and I heard a whisper from it.

"Catwoman is that you?" the voice on the other line was no other than Huntress.

"Ya." I whispered dully. "You know I hate asking for help. But I'm cornered and this farmer seems to have some sort of biological weapons."

"I'll come with a team right away." She responded.

"No!" I whispered harshly, but it was too late the word had been sent and they were coming.

A nearby dog pricked his ears and started to make his way to the bushes.

I hated the Justice League, I would have been just fine if Huntress would have come alone.

The Justice League was a group of self-confident pricks, who thought they were gods themselves.

But seriously sending a whole team just to save little oh me, seemed extravagant.

I held my breath as the massive dog smelled my scent and let out a low growl.

My body flattened down to the ground as I camouflaged deep into the midnight shadows.

Its snout only feet from me smelling for my tracks. Its giant paws so close, I could make out the sharp claws that protruded from them.

The farmer searched under his porch frantically aiming his gun at anything out of the ordinary, shouting insults in a crazed manner.

I lowered my breath and my heart rate slowed. If that stupid snout came any closer I was going to swipe it off.

The farmer let out a sharp whistle and the beasts retreated to his side all but the one hot on my scent.

One of the kittens let out a hiss and the great huge head stuck itself through the brush.

We met eye to eye and in an instant I tackled the huge brute. The creature's claws held me pinned as I slashed at its face with my claws.

Just as the jaws descended, a flash through the air sent the beast silent. A dagger stuck in its thick skull caught my eye as the dog fell to the ground.

I gazed up to see Huntress standing on the roof top. Her cape sailing in the night wind and pitch black hair dancing with it.

"Need some help?"

"Do I ever." I quickly got to my feet as we both faced our opponents.

"You've been on my land!" Screamed the farmer. "Your all gonna pay with yer lives!"

"We'll see about that!" Huntress yelled back.

The farmer pulled the trigger and it exploded with poisonous gases and a dart headed straight for my chest.

In an instant of a dark wings passed over me and the dart disappeared.

The figure rolled on the ground smoothly and swiftly landed on its feet.

"Batman?"

The towering figure seemed so statuette in the moon's light, his midnight cape cloaking him entirely.

Then from above I saw figures of the five Justice League scouts descending on the farmer and his beasts.

I watched as the fight grew wild and frantic, but Batman stood idly silent.

One of the companions ran to his side and pulled out the poisonous dart. "He's been shot!"

I watched as Batman almost lost his balance his figure seemed to weaken under the poison of the dart.

Huntress rushed to my side. "Take care of him! We've found an underground lab under the farm. It's filled with soldiers we need to clean it up. Guard Batman until we have some backup!"

In a flash all the super heroes were flooding down into the house. Glass shattered, weapons fired from it and shouts erupted within the compound.

I approached the dark figure that was starting to loose strength in his legs. I could see his face under his mask struggling for control over the poison.

I placed my hands on my hips and cocked my head. "You know you didn't have to take that dart." I mocked "Cuz now I have to take care of your sorry..."

Batman growled under his breath at my remarks.

His eyes seemed to not even notice me standing there. Then he let out a grunt and lost his footing.

"Whoa there!" I caught his large shoulders and he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"What the...!" I cursed to myself as his full weight pressed into my strained muscles.

I managed to drag his body to a nearby stable and let him lie on the ground.

"Why do I have to look after you?" I whispered harshly.

Sweat rolled down his strong cheek and his body tightened under the poisons affect.

I found myself staring at his face, as my eyes traced down the round of his lips.

I smiled deviously to myself. "I wonder what you look like under the mask?"

I stalked by his side, he was so drugged he didn't even notice as I slid by his side.

My fingers wound themselves around the mask. Still he didn't notice.

"Curiosity killed the cat…or so they say." I smiled to myself. "But I just can't help myself!" I whispered down to him.

As I slipped off the black mask, I was in awe of handsome man before me.

His sculpted dark eye brows framed his soft fluttering eyelids. His skin was so flawless and looked like velvet to the touch. But his jaws and cheekbones were strong and very manly. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed heavily deep in his broad chest.

"What a handsome man you are." I purred as I stroked his cheek.

His body shifted and my hand snapped back. His eyelids fluttered open to reveal his striking beautiful eyes. I lost my breath as I felt my heart flutter from his gaze.

His eyes slowly looked me up and down, as if he was trying to figure out what was happening. But his gazed was focusing in and out and it was obvious he was heavily drugged.

He lifted his hand and I watched in shock as he reached for my face.

I held stiff at his actions, as his soft warm hand stroked my cheek and his fingertips traveled to my lips.

I quickly backed away from his touch. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I hissed.

Batman leaned up and gazed at me, his striking face lit by moons rays.

He seemed to not even know what was going on.

"You've been shot you'll get some treatment soon."

His handsome face seemed confused as he slightly tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Batman do you get what I'm saying?" I exaggerated my words trying to communicate.

He furred his eyes brows more and pursed his lips.

I let out a defeated sigh. "Well I've gotta wait till your friends arrive."

I watched him as his eyes watched me up and down. He reached for my face and his fingers wound around my mask.

"What are you doing?" I snapped as I flinched away from his touch.

He seemed utterly confused.

"UGH! Fine fair is fair right? Besides you won't remember this anyways. Go ahead."

Again his black gloved hands reached for my face and gently pulled away my mask. His fingertips graced my bare cheeks, making my heart flutter in my chest. He leaned forward closer to me and ran his fingertips tracing down my neck.

"Bat...Batman..!." I found myself captivated in his enchanting dark eyes. His warm breath was sweet sending shivers down my spine.

I didn't know if I wanted to leave or stay. I had always known him to be a strong mysterious man that always kept to himself. This drug must have had some strange affects.

"I wished I could film this and use as this as blackmail." I giggled deviously.

Batman seemed not to even care about my words as he studied my features, as if under a spell. I watched him draw closer to me; his eyes so soft under his dark lashes reflected the moonlight. His parted lips looked so inviting and vulnerable. His hands wound themselves around my black leathered body, sending my heart pounding. He leaned in closer as I forgot to breathe. His lips hovered over my exposed neck, his hot breath rolled on it sending chills down my body.

I let out a naughty laugh. "Only if you..." My heart jolted as I felt his silk lips graze my neck.

Panic filled me, but as his lips fluttered down my neck I felt pleasure swell within me. I moaned slightly as it sent jolts of desire through my body, his lips worked like magic against me.

"Batma..." I breathed in sharply; his lips hit my sweet spot on my neck sending pleasure through me like lightning.

A purr emerged from my throat as his lips traveled up my neck. I felt myself melting like ice in fire in his arms. His lips traveled up to my jaw till they kissed the corner of my mouth. A slight jolt of shock passed through me. Batman's mouth pressed against mine and my heart filled with ecstasy. His lips felt so soft and strong as his lips flavored of sweet vanilla intoxicated my senses. His hands traveled down to my hips and his strong hands gently squeezed. My lips parted as I let out a moan. His tongue instant rolled over my bottom lip as it entered my mouth, our tongues played and danced. He lifted me up with his hands grabbing hold of my slender hips, landing me on top of his smoldering thighs, making me straddled his muscular core. His tongue roamed my mouth making my inner thighs burn with temptation. My fingers grabbing hold of his thick hair, driving his lips harder.

I moaned for more "What are you making me do?" I felt drugged myself.

It felt so right and yet so bad, knowing I was taking advantage of the situation. I laughed deviously and again our lips met aggressively more passionately than before. His arms lower me softly to the ground, his lips never parting from mine, his hands groping up and down my legs as he shifted his body on top of mine. The pressure of his muscular build felt perfect on mine, I could feel his strong hands ran up and down me squeezing and gripping my body.

I moaned with pleasure, I had never felt anything so sexy nor naughty in my life. My hands gripped his broad back and my body writhed under his assault, though I begged for more. His fingers slid between my legs applying a wonderful sensation, the temperature rising in me burned. His fingers eagerly rubbed exploring every crevice, making a moan escape my lips. My hands gripped and drove my nails into his muscular black armor his body burning with arousal searing my inner tights. I could feel his heart pounding like a wild stallion in his chest.

The yearning between his legs throbbing for more.

His fingers pressed harder against my pleasure point sending intense spasms of uncontrollably lust through me. I bite his lip as the sexual tension heightened, I let out another groan pushing my hips against his aching for growled in his throat as he pressed his groin harder against mine, creating a slight orgasm sensation throbbing through me. My nipples grew hard with excitement under my tight leather suit and my thighs parted yearning for more. His fingers rubbed in circular motions making me writhe with desire beneath him, his thighs burned with delicious heat.

It made me go mad.

His groin grounded harder against me, the incredible pressure made orgasmic echoes through me making me squirm. I whimpered in helpless submission to his effect on me.

Approaching footsteps caught my delicate ears. Reluctantly I pulled away from Batman's lips.

"Looks like our funs over." I pouted as I pushed him off of me, I grabbed my mask slid it over my face.

He groaned in defiance and gripped my hand weakly.

The figures of the Justice League medical team arrived. One woman of the Justice league glared at me as she approached Batman.

"Did you take off his mask?" her voice seeped with an underlying threat.

"Nope did that himself." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders as I slipped my hand from Batman's.

Her eyes narrowed as she knelt by his side slipping the mask back on his face. The Medics quickly brought a stretcher and Batman was whisked away to Justice League headquarters. I sighed to myself, I missed his warmth it felt so...right.

Huntress approached my side laying a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her. "Well look at this mess, good thing your team came to clean up." I flashed a devilish smile at my old friend.

"It was a good call asking us for aid." She smiled back, "This turned out to be a huge facility where they were harboring biological warfare and weapons. If it wasn't for you our team would have never knew it was here. The Justice League thanks you for your help.

You know it's not too late to join us?"

I scoffed. "And why would I?"

"To kick ass with me of course!" Huntress grinned dangerously.

"We'll perhaps I'll take a visit to check out your new headquarters." I said casually.

Hoping that maybe I'd see Batman again.

"You would be our honored guest." Huntress replied.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. By the way are you interested in a kitten?"

I walked back to the bushes with Huntress in tow. I knelt down gathered all six kittens from the bush; they mewed hungrily and wiggled with anxiety.

"I need to feed them, you don't suppose headquarters has milk?"

Justice League headquarters hovered above the earth circling in the sky like an eagle. Batman awoke in his hospital bed his mind still hazed with chemicals.

"How you doing Bruce?" Superman stood by his bedside.

"Uhhh… that dart really did me in." He replied hoarsely.

"You really need to get your rest my friend. I was just checking up." Superman smiled and quietly left the room.

Batman let his eyes close but strange thoughts flooded his mind. He shut his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

But sleep wouldn't come, the more he craved unconsciousness the faster his mind raced.

He realized he was sweating and his heart pounding. He desperately needed to relax and calm himself. A woman's face seemed to burn in his memory, a beautiful woman who he'd never met and the thoughts of her provoked him to an arousal. He tried to remember his dream of her and it made his body rage with desire.

"What the hell was in that stuff?" He groaned to himself, his dream had felt so real and it drove his senses crazy for more of her.

Don't Forget to Review!


	2. The Tease

Catwoman walked down the cold metal corridors of the Justice League headquarters. Her swaying hips attracted many male on lookers. Her curves covered in ebony tight leather left little to the imagination. She extended her arm and let her claws scratch along the heavy metal walls.

She was in.

"Now where to find Batman" A mutter escaped her scarlet lips, as a devious smile sparkled in her eyes.

He was just too much fun to play with. No doubt in a hospital bed and a nearby supply closet was looking promising. As she slipped into it, only moments she exited in tight nurse attire. With her mask gone they would think was just a regular human, no threat at all.

She passed by some of the super heroes that gave out a couple cat calls. Nothing major.

The smell of medicine filled her sensitive nose as she made her way into the hospitals corridors. She managed to not go under the radar of all the bustle of the hospital, she was just a nobody who just so happened to work there.

Her nose twitched, a familiar scent filled her senses and her mouth began to water.

"Mmmm there you are…"

As she entered the room the hospital room, she noticed the man she desired lying asleep in the bed.

*click*

She was careful to lock the door, so that her fun would not be interrupted.

As she gazed upon this man that so happen to take her fancy, she smiled deviously down at him.

Removing a vile from her pocket, she slipped it into his IV.

It gave her great satisfaction to always be proficient in her ways, especially when the reward was so great.

Batman lay so helpless under her supervision. "Don't worry I'll take good care of you…" She cooed. She could hear his heart race pick up after he heard her voice.

"Oh you like that do you?"

His breaths visibly became more frequent and the sweat on his exposed flesh started to form.

"Your mine tonight."

Catwoman then swung her leg over the bed straddling the warm muscular man beneath her.

No longer was he covered in thick armor, but only just sheets of clothing separated them.

Batman's eyes opened to meet those of the ones he was dreaming about. But it all seemed like a dream, his head felt hazy once again.

"Y..you..I…." He tried to speak but his thick words were becoming numb to the effects of Catwoman's poison.

"Shhhh…" Catwoman let her naked finger graze his exposed lips. "Let me do the talking."

Batman didn't know if it was a dream, but it didn't matter. He was back with this woman that had been taunting his dreams. He wasn't going to let her escape so easily.

He grabbed her hips firmly in his strong large hands and squeezed.

Catwoman was taken aback, but it was just a cherry on the top of her plan.

Seductively she slid her hand up his exposed ripped chest. "Been thinking of me have you?"

The growl that rumbled in his chest made a wickedly naughty smile come across her face.

"Oh yeah?"

She began to slowly grind her hips against him and watched his eyelids flutter with pleasure. Batman's squeeze on her hips tightened as he guided her in the movement against his pelvis.

His hands then started to grab and grope all of her rounded butt. She could feel his arousal starting to throb under her grinding hips.

Catwoman bite her lip as the pleasure started to tickle her from the inside. Batman's breathing was becoming heavier as the sweat started to gleam on his exposed chest. His raven locks clung to his glistening handsome face, with his succulent lips parted in heat.

They were so exposed and vulnerable and so incredibly inviting. They would be so juicy like a freshly picked fruit ready to be tasted and bitten into.

Catwoman leaned in swooping so close to his face, she could feel the heat radiating off from it.

As she came closer his lips seemed to trembling under his pounding heart. Hovering over his lips for a moment she could feel her heart fluttering deep in her chest. It made her gulp and a twinge of fear shot through her. What if she liked it too much? How would she stop herself?

Her lips now were dangerously close she could feel his sweet warm breath tickling her face. His eyes seemed to plead with hers for more. His mouth was exposed to her mercy and for her taking.

Then diving in, her lips crashed down against his and was met with just as equal passion. His lips fought hungrily against hers, craving for more. His lips worked like magic on her as she lost focus and her mind became blank.

Their lips fought for dominance of each other, Batman's tongue licked her bottom lip to taste more of her. The sensation made her weak with pleasure and she tauntingly bite his lip in retaliation.

Batman let out a growl like a hungry beast and Catwoman was brought down against his strong chest, she was surrounded in his iron arms.

She was used to the strength of men she would fight, but this man was ten times stronger than she had ever encountered. But she had her ways of escaping. But who said she wanted too?

This strength made her fantasize with how it could be used to fulfill her darkest desires.

Their lips passionately met as their bodies ground against one another in lust.

Batman grabbed her and in a moment was on top of her. She could see his muscles bulging from his exposed hospital shirt, leaving more to be exposed. He then rammed his scolding hot thighs against her. The heat quickly penetrated through the sheets and her thin clothing. She could feel how much he desired her and how ready he was to show her.

They seemed to fit so well and Batman's hips ground down against hers in throbbing passion. Catwoman let her body feel the pressure being applied to her, it overcame her senses leaving her helplessly to his mercy. How he moved on her made her moan to his oncoming advances. Spreading her legs wider she allowed him more access for him to work his amazing moves on her with only sheets between them.

He definitely knew how to move, which made her yearn to explore more of this mysterious man.

The friction between then was making her body cry out for more and she arched her back as he started to pound against her from between her legs echoing orgasms through her relentlessly. It had become too much to bare and he had showed her a side of him that enticed her and lured her in for more. How could she get enough now? She craved him further.

Tightly she wound her legs around him bringing his searing thighs against her firmly. Batman let out a groan as his covered desire was pressed strongly against her.

She then grabbed his broad muscular shoulders and leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"I'm not going to let you come out of this easily."

Please Review and I'll keep writing ;)


	3. Dance of Violence

Bruce's body raced with desire as his mind filled with thoughts of her. It felt so real, every inch of her and yet he didn't remember how or why she was there. He had never felt out of control until now. All his strict rules and poise melted away in her mesmeric kiss. He couldn't break from her, not now when he was so close to claiming her as his.

Catwoman dug her fingers through his dark wavy hair bringing him in for a sensual kiss, her body grinded yearningly against his.

A burning red light flashed on the wall snapping Catwoman's attention from her prey. Her eyes widened in panic and a hiss escaped her lips as she quickly dismounted the bed and slid under it with stealth. Bruce tried to call out to her to return to him, but his mouth couldn't make out the words.

Catwoman's heart beat like a stampede in her chest. Did they discover her intruding? Did they know she was here? Did they find all the milk missing from the kitchen?

"Intruder Alert… Intruder Alert... Intruder Alert" Announced from the intercom.

She needed to run.

Catwoman slipped out from under the bed and glanced back at Bruce. His squinting eyes searching for her as if trying to find her through haze. Catwoman yearned to return to his side, hesitating she turned toward the door and slipped out from the room without a noise and undetected.

3 Days Later in Gotham City

Catwoman

I could feel the cities heartbeat under me as the twisted breeze swirled around my body, the smog air and dusky smell of the incoming rain clouds filled my nostrils. The gleaming city lights sparkled in my cat eyes. Life is so beautiful when your heart feels like flying.

The churning wicked clouds twisted and the breeze caressed around me. The oncoming night was welcome, the darkness was my sanctuary. My home.

I stood to my feet the strong setting sun illuminated my dark lithe figure. I leaned against the concrete behind me, my back arched against it and my claws scratched along its warm surface, my mind imagining his strong torso behind me. My body moved against it feeling the warmth of setting blood sun all around me, the erotic touch of it filling and enveloping me completely.

My eyes staring into smoldering setting sun imagining his touch on my skin.

I can picture it. I can feel it. If only he could be mine, that man of the night. So dangerous and beautiful.

But he was out of my reach. I was an enemy of Batman.

Slowly turning from the dying sun I stalked into an alleyway. The dark damp air filled my nose, but my heart was flying into the sky, it wouldn't stop fluttering thinking about him. Not even the rats' scurrying at my feet could grasp my attention. Only a dark bat caught my eye its quiet screeches echoed through the winding alley.

Reaching out I ran my claws along the brick walls; the night slowly descending on my delicate steps.

I rounded the ally and a man bumped into me and then another. Their voices started to catch my attention from my wandering thoughts. They were trying to speak to me, I concentrated on their smiles of broken black teeth. My mind grew sharp and I realized I was slowing being backed into the alley way.

"Hey there pretty lady." One with a grueling smile sneered sideways at me.

The other laid a hand on me and thrust me back into the alley, making me stagger backwards.

"I like that outfit your wearing, are you a pretty pussy girl?" The other one snickered.

"You like it? I made it myself." I smiled darkly.

Both men slightly were taken back but an evil grin came across their ugly faces.

"What the fuck is up with you sexy?" One man grabbed my arm roughly bringing me close to him, rotten breath rolling out of his mouth.

"Mmm but this kitty doesn't like being rubbed the wrong way." I whined.

"Oh that's just too bad cuz I'm going to do what I… *snap*" Then I broke his wrist in half completely.

A hit to his jaw with my elbow sent the man hurdling toward the earth. The impact of his skull to the ground sent a splintering crack as his jaw bone shattered.

In one swift action the other was knocked out by a strong kick to the throat. A gurgle escaped his lips before he fell to the ground next to the other.

"Now to have MY fun." My eyes gleamed dangerously down at them.

I dragged them deeper into the darkness of the alley. They started to whimper and then scream as my claws dug into their disgusting flesh. I sat them up against trash cans and I leaned close to them running a claw slowly across the cheek of one of the men. His eyes stared up at me in horror and then squeezed tight as my claw ran down the nape of his neck. Applying pressure a drop of crimson blood appeared under my claw. The man started to sob and cry out in pain.

A concealed voice from the shadows jolted my attention. "Do all cats toy with their prey?"

I swirled on my heels to face the intruder on my fun, a familiar delicious smell traveled on the wind emerging from the stale breeze.

My heart stopped.

I could make out his pointed mask and dark swirling cape from his large muscular form as he walked into the pale moon light. My world grew silent and I could feel only my heart beat.

I wanted to run into his arms.

All my dark secrets I kept of him flashed into my mind as our eyes met.

Silence trailed under his footsteps and not even I could hear him.

I wanted to feel his strength around me, touching me and I wanted it now.

Instantly I grabbed the whip at my side and set it hurdling at him. He dodged it and slid back into the darkness, my heart started pounding from excitement.

Then in a flash he descended from behind me, his strong arms wrapped around me. I could feel the pressure of his torso pressing against me roughly, sending a volt of pleasure deep into my core. Thrusting my hips against his loins I slipped from his iron grasp. He grunted and took another swipe as I dodged and took a kick at him. We dodged each other's strikes as we both sent them. It was a violent dance under the soft moonlight, two creatures of the night almost touching, coming so close to contact but then avoiding the others final strike.

I wanted to feel his strength against me. I let his arms grab me and I let out a pained moan as I was forcefully pinned to the wall, I could feel his strong heart pounding under his armor against my chest. His lips slightly parted as he breathed heavily, the same heavenly lips I kissed with my own.

"We meet again Batman." The words between my breaths. "I never thanked you for taking that dart for me did I?"

"You didn't." Batman's voice was stern.

A flirty smile came over my lips as I taunted. "Why did you?"

Batman's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't expect a criminal like you to understand."

I struggled against the strength of this iron grip around me. "I think I understand more… than you think." A foxy smile passed over my mouth.

Batman dark eyes studied mine and with a devious sparkle I glared back.

He looked into my eyes for a long moment before he spoke.

"These men are to be released." He commanded.

I leaned closer to his dark mask and whispered. "And If I won't?"

His hands squeezed my arms and I felt him push me rougher against the wall.

"I will take you into custody myself." He growled threatening.

I felt like a china doll in his hold my control slipping away. "They deserved it." I pouted.

Batman's eyes darkened and his eyes shot toward the men laying on the ground in agony.

"I will take them into custody and question them." Batman's jaw clenched and a dangerous fire flickered in his eyes. "If you're lying I'm coming for you."

A shiver of excitement flushed over my body.

Slowly I felt my body being release from his grasp. A whimper almost escaped my lips as I watched him turn his back to me. I pounced on him from behind sending us both tumbling to the ground, both of us struggled for dominance but to my satisfaction he pinned me to the ground. I felt the heat radiating from his body above me. I couldn't hold my body from writhing with desire from under his control.

I bit my lip sensually.

I could see his eyes through his stern expression, but I remembered that look and how he desired me even then.

If you want more please review!


End file.
